Mi mejor regalo eres tu
by elisabe
Summary: Era una noche nevada y kenma tenía frió aunque no lo quisiera admitir, kuroo no podría contra su amigo, así que le entrega algo más que un simple regalo para él, le dio su corazón.


_Era una noche nevada y kenma tenía frio aunque no lo quisiera admitir, kuroo no podría contra su amigo, así que le entrega algo más que un simple regalo para él, le dio su corazón._

 **Hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre esta pareja pero tenía un bloqueo que no me dejaba comenzar y luego salió esta historia en una hora, así que si pueden dejen algún comentario para saber si les gusto**

 **Disclaimer: haikyuu le pertenece a** **Haruichi Furudate**

 **ooooooo**

El equipo de nekoma se encontraba en el gimnasio del colegio, lo distinto de ese día era que se celebraba el cumpleaños de kenma, todos se encontraban dándole uno que otro regalo aunque este no se veía muy interesado. No es que kenma no apreciara lo que el equipo estaba haciendo por él, pero prefería irse a su casa con el frio que estaba haciendo, eso es lo que más le disgustaba, haber nacido en temporada de frio mientras que a él le gustaba estar acurrucado en su cama. Era cierto que había recibido buenos regalos de sus compañeros, pero también se había dado cuenta de la falta de uno, que era el de su mejor amigo, este siempre le daba puntualmente su regalo, aunque él nunca le devolviera el favor para el suyo, por eso le extrañaba que ese día no hubiera recibido nada por parte de kuroo.

Cuando termino el festejo para alegría del rubio se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, pero kuroo lo invito a quedarse a dormir, acepto sabiendo que no podía oponerse a los deseos de su obstinado amigo y que de una forma u otra iba a conseguir que vaya.

Al entrar a la habitación del moreno, kenma se acomodó en su cama para poder jugar tranquilamente, kuroo se acercó a su velador y saco un paquete pequeño envuelto de papel de regalo

-Feliz cumpleaños kenma- le dijo sonriente entregándole el regalo

Kenma acepto el regalo que pensó que no iba a recibir y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron levemente, solo algunos podrían haberse dado cuenta de que su expresión se había alterado, el rubio no esperaba que kuroo se acordara de algo tan insignificante que había pasado hace una semana

FLASHBACK

La nieve caía lentamente desde el cielo formando una leve capa en el camino por donde iban dos estudiantes de preparatoria. El equipo de nekoma había tenido practica hasta muy tarde ese día y no se dieron cuenta que había comenzado a nevar hasta que las ventanas comenzaron a teñirse de vapor y levemente cubiertas por la nieve, con eso cada uno cogió sus pertenencias para marcharse lo más antes posible. Kuroo al ser el capitán fue uno de los últimos en salir, y kenma al vivir cerca de kuroo se quedó a esperarlo como ya se había hecho costumbre entre esos dos.

Ambos se encontraban abrigados de pies a cabezas, con chalinas y gorros por el aumento de frio que se había producido en la ciudad. Caminaban en silencio, su relación siempre había sido así, a kuroo le gustaba el silencio cómodo que se podía formar alrededor del rubio, eran amigos desde hace años y no se cansaba nunca de compartir momentos con él. Muchos eran los que no se tomaban el tiempo de conocer correctamente al menor y se hacían una idea equivocada sobre él, sin embargo kuroo no necesito mucho para saber que ese chico era más de lo que aparentaba, y decidió hacerse su amigo casi al momento de conocerlo. Pero ese día en especial algo molestaba al moreno

-Kenma si tienes las manos al descubierto te va a entrar frio- le dijo kuroo al ver las manos del menor con copos de nieve, mientras este jugaba su psp

-Es que este nivel esta difícil- dijo kenma mientras fruncía levemente el ceño al perder otra vez- y no puedo dejarlo así

Kuroo suspiro debido a que el menor no había traído guantes ese día y estaba seguro que se estaba congelando sus manos, pero por seguir jugando no le iba a hacer caso. Así que se quitó los guantes que llevaba puesto y ante una mirada sorprendida, le puso los guantes a las manos congeladas de su amigo.

-Ahora tú vas a tener frio-le susurro kenma mientras miraba los guantes que tenía puesto

\- entonces la próxima vez te pones tus guantes antes de salir- le dijo kuroo mientras ponía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos

-Pero no puedo presionar bien los botones -se quejó kenma intentando jugar nuevamente

Kuroo le puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo pensando que el rubio no tenía arreglo y así se dispusieron a llegar a sus respectivos hogares.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Dentro del paquete se encontraba un par de guantes raros, nunca había visto antes un modelo como ese antes, les faltaba la punta de los dedos, solo se podría cubrir la palma de sus manos

-Son mitones- le dijo kuroo respondiendo la pregunta silenciosa de su amigo- ahora te podrás abrigar y jugar sin problemas

Kenma solo dejo el paquete a su lado y bajo la mirada a su juego, pero kuroo sonrió ante la imagen que tenía delante, porque ver a kenma sonrojado, con la mirada cubierta por su cabello era una de las cosas que hacía que su corazón latiera con locura, por eso no le había entregado el regalo enfrente de sus compañeros, ver así a su amigo era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir. Aunque no fuera el cumpleaños de él había recibido el mejor regalo, que era su amigo.

oooooooo

 **Bueno es la primera vez que escribo sobre haikyuu y kenma me parece súper adorable y no pude de dejar de escribir de él. Gracias por haberlo leído**


End file.
